epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Montmorancy
|MaxStat = }} A naive and hardworking apprentice nun. __TOC__ Hero Background An apprentice sister of the Holy Order of the Blue Cross. Montmorancy is an understudy of Achates and Clarissa, the latter of which she likes very much. She is naive and often makes mistakes, but overcomes them with a positive attitude. Connections |} Skills chance to put them to sleep for 1 turn. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +10% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% effect chance ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+4 > +5% effect chance ( x28,000 x2 x4) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x37,000 x3 x5)}} x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +10% healing ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+4 > +10% healing ( x28,000 x2 x4) :+5 > +15% healing ( x37,000 x3 x5)}} '' Montmorancy recovers ally's Health and grants immunity for 2 turns. Amount recovered is proportional to the target's max Health. ( ) Montmorancy recovers ally's Health and grants immunity for 2 turns, while increasing her own Combat Readiness by 50%. Amount recovered is proportional to the target's max Health. ( ) : : Effect is granted to all allies. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +10% healing ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+4 > +10% healing ( x28,000 x2 x4) :+5 > +15% healing ( x37,000 x3 x5)}} |} Specialty : Sweet Medicine :Sometimes you just need something delicious. :Dispatch Mission: Gourmet Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Specialty Change How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Montmorancy *Angelic Montmorancy Awaken Tier List A very underrated unit and also a budget option for debuff immunity for those that don't have a debuff immunity character like Bask or Angelica. She is like the mini version of Diene without the attack buff and combat readiness. She can cleanse + heal (heal only applies if a debuff is cleansed). Her S3 is only a single target debuff immunity + heal, but can be soul burned for all allies at the cost of 20 souls. She can be specialty changed to Angelic Montmorancy. She is definitely a good F2P character for people that need debuff cleansing and some heals! Recommended Artifacts General : Magaraha's Tome (Extra CR): This helps mitigate her poor speed for more turns over time. : Shimadra Staff (Extra Heal): A good one to use on her for extra heal on her S3, but this artifact is usually reserved for your top Soul Weavers. Arena & Guild Wars : Magaraha's Tome : Wondrous Potion Vial Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Magaraha's Tome : Rod of Amaryllis : Shimadra Staff Recommended Set :Tank Healer: / / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Speed > Defense(%) > Effect Resistance Labryrinth Camping :Comforting Cheer :Dream Sprite Portrait Category:Humans Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Holy Order of the Blue Cross Category:Sleep Heroes Category:Dispel Debuff Heroes Category:Recover Health Heroes Category:Immune Heroes Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes